MORGAN AND HUNTER
by IheartHunter
Summary: This is a story about Hunter and he finds out that he has a son called Harry tat he never knew about.
1. Chapter 1

MORGAN AND HUNTER FALL IN LOVE AND GET MARRIED, THEY HAVE A BABY GIRL YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

MORGAN AND HUNTER FALL IN LOVE AND GET MARRIED, THEY HAVE A BABY GIRL YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY. WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT, WILL THEY HAVE ANOTHER BABY OR WILL THEY DIE.

Hang around to see if you want to know what happens!


	2. Chapter 2

MORGAN AND HUNTER FINALLY DECIDE TO MOVE AWAY FROM WIDOWS VALE, oh no, HUNTER TELLS MORGAN THAT THEY HAVE TO STAY TIGETHER FOR

MORGAN AND HUNTER FINALLY DECIDE TO MOVE AWAY FROM WIDOWS VALE, oh no, HUNTER TELLS MORGAN THAT THEY HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER FOREVER, YAYAY.

MORGAN AND HUNTER SAY THAT THEY LOVE EACH OTHER AND THEY WANT TO DIE OF A VERYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY OLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDD AGE. :0

BUT IS THERE SOEMTHING THAT WILL STOP THEM ON THE WAY.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?


	3. Chapter 3

CAL COMES BACK TO SEE MORGAN, HE IS GHOST, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MORGAN IS SO SCARED SHE DOESN'T KNOW

CAL COMES BACK TO SEE MORGAN, HE IS GHOST, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MORGAN IS SO SCARED SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, SHE WANTS TO FIND HUNTER BUT HE IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

HUNTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED, WHO HAS DONE THIS TO HIM. AND WHERE IS HE?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	4. Chapter 4

HUNTERS POV

HUNTERS POV

I AM AT A BOTTOM OF A DITCH AND I HATE IT. SOMEONE TOOK ME AWAY FROM MORGAN AND MY BABY GIRL. I WANT TO BE BACK WITH THEM BUT I CANT. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH. THE PERSON WHO TOOK ME IS A MEANY.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

'HELLO, HUNTER, ARE YOU THERE'

'HELLO, CAL IS THAT YOU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ME, I WANT TO KNOW'

'WHO THE HELL IS CAL, I DON'T KNOW ANYONE CALLED CAL'

'THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?'

'YOU ARE MY FATHER'

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

WHAT WILL HUNTER DO NOW? OHHHHHH NOOOOOOO

THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE YOU SENT ME VERY RUDE REVIEWS. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEM THEN DON'T.


	5. Chapter 5

HUNTER POV

HUNTER POV

I HAVE A SON, NO I DON'T I AM ONLY IN MY 20s, WHAT AM I SUPPOST TO DO, I HAVE NO IDEA.

I LIKE BEING WITH MY LOVER AND BABY GIRL BUT I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I HAD A BABY BOY.

MAYBE MORGAN HAD TWINS AND THE BOY WAS SWEAPED AWAY OR LOST AND NOW I HAVE SOMEHOW GONE INTO THE FUTURE AND MORGAN IS MARRIED TO SOME OTHER MAN AND MY LITTLE GIRL IS ALL GROWN UP.

THIS BOY SEEMS TO BE LIKE ABOUT 17 SO MY BABY GIRL MUST BE 17 AS WELL.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

'WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN ME AWAY FROM MY BABY GIRL'

'BABY GIRL? SHE ISNT A BABY GIRL ANYMORE, SHE IS 23 YEARS OLD. DAD WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?'

'WHAT, I HAVENT LEFT ANYONE AT ALL, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT'

'YOU LEFT MUM THREE YAERS AGO WHILE I WAS AT BORDING SCHOOL, DON'T YOU REMEMBER?'

'NO I DON'T, ALL I REMEMBER IS MY DAUGHTER BEING A BABY AND MORGAN WAS TIRED AND SHE WENT TO BED AND THEN THE NEXT MOMENT I WAS HERE IN THIS DITCH'

'DAD, THIS IS WHERE I USED TO LIVE, I CAME LOOKING FOR YOU, THINKING THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE THOUGHT THAT I WAS STILL IN BORDING SCHOOL AND WANTED TO SEE ME BUT APPARANTLY YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ME. WHAT A GOOD FATHER YOU ARE, FORGETTING YOUR OWN SON, I HATE YOU'

'I CANT REMEMBER YOU BECAUSE I ONLY REMEMBER SEEING YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER ALSEEP'

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HUNTER NEXT WILL HE GO BACK IN TIME AND SEE HIS FAMILY AGAIN AND HIS SON THAT HE HAS NEVER MET EVER BEFORE.

SORRY FOR WHAT HAS HAPPENED OVER THIS STORY, I THINK THAT IT WILL GET A BIT BETTER OVER TIME!


	6. Chapter 6

HUNTER POV

HUNTER POV

MY SON AND I WALKED ALONG A SIDE OF A BUILDING.

'SO IS THIS WHERE YOU WENT TO BORDING SCHOOL?' I LOOKED INTO HIS EYES, HE HAD MORGANS EYES; THEY WERE DARK BROWN. BUT HE HAD MY HAIR. HE LOOKED VERY GROWN UP.

'YEAH, THIS IS WHERE I WENT, MUM CALLED ME ONE DAY AND TOLD ME THAT YOU HAD GONE, SHE WAS CRYING AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I WAS SO FRIGHTENED. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHY YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?' MY SON LOOKED SAD, HE WAS ON THE VERGE OF TEARS AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, ALL I REMEMBER OF SOME ONE CRYING LIKE THIS WAS MORGAN AND I JUST KISSED HER AND CALLED HER LOVE TO MAKE HER HAPPY BUT I CANT DO THAT DO MY SON, THAT IS JUST WRONG.

'NO, I CANT, I AM SO SORRY. DO YOU MIND IF I ASK YOU WHAT YOUR NAME IS?' HIS EYES WENT WIDE OPEN.

'YOU CANT EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME?'

'NO'

'WELL' HE CHOKED OUT 'MY NAME IS HARRY. YOU AND MUM DECIDED TO HAVE A NAME FOR A BOY THAT STARTED WITH H BECAUSE YOUR NAME STARTS WITH H AND MOIRA'S NAME STARTS WITH M SAME AS MUMS NAME'

'OH RIGHT I REMEMBER TALKING ABOUT THAT WITH MORGAN, BUT WE TOUGHT IF WE HAD A BOY HIS NAME WOULD BE HUGH' HARRY LOOKED AT ME WITH A CURRIOUS LOOK ON HIS FACE.

'REALLY, I WONDER WHY YOU BOTH CHANGED IT TO HARRY THEN'

'MAYBE YOU LOOKED MORE LIKE A HARRY NOT A HUGH WHEN YOU WERE BORN'

HARRY SMILED AND SAID 'YEAH, MAYBE DA, MAYBE'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

HARRY'S POV

DAD LOOKED LIKE MOIRA IN THE FACE SO MUCH, HE LOOKS JUST AS I REMEMBER HIM, I LOVED HIM UNTILL HE LEFT US. IT WAS SO HARD ON MUM SHE CRIED SO MUCH AND I TRIED TO COMFORT HER BUT I COULDN'T DO IT THE WAY DAD DID. THEY WAY HE KISSED HER. I WATCHED THEM SOMETIMES; THEY WERE SO IN LOVE.

WHAT HAPPENED TO THEIR LOVE?


	7. Chapter 7

HARRY'S POV

HARRY'S POV

MY CELL PHONE STARTS TO RING. I LOOK AT IT AND IT IS MUM. I LOOK AT DA AND THEN BACK AT MY CELL PHONE. I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD ANSWER IT OR NOT.

'SO ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER THAT?'

'OH NO, ITS NOT IMPORTANT' MY CELL PHONE STOPS RINGING. WE KEEP ON WALKING AND THEN I LOOK AT MY PHONE AGAIN. ITS RINGING. IT'S STILL MUM.

"HARRY, ANSWER YOUR PHONE'

'NO, NO DA ITS FINE'

'GIVE ME IT' DA TRIES TO GRAB IT BUT I PULL AWAY, BUT OF COURSE HE IS GOOD AT THESE KIND OF THINGS SO HE GRABS IT. IT IS STILL RINGING AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WHEN HE FINDS OUT ITS MUM. 'MORGAN?'

'DA, PLEASE DON'T ANSWER IT, PLEASE!'

'I HAVE TO HARRY'

'NO' BUT HE DOES.

'MORGAN, IS THAT YOU' DA'S FACE LIGHTS UP WITH THE SOUND OF MUMS VOICE ' HE IS HERE WITH ME AT HIS BORDING SCHOOL' DA CHANGES MY CELL PHONE TO LOUD SPEAKER 'IS HE…'

'YES HE IS OK, MORGAN I CANT REMEMBER OUR SON'

'WHAT, YOU ARE SO MUCH ON DRUGS THAT YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR OWN SON?'

'NO, NO, NO MORGAN, ALL I REMEMBER IS SEEING YOU AND MOIRA ASLEEP WHEN SHE WAS ONLY THREE WEEKS OLD AND THEN I WAS HERE, FAR AWAY FROM YOU. I HAVE LEARNT A LOT OF THINGS THAT

I NEVER KNEW HAPPENED IN ONLY 30 MINUTES SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME SLACK'

'WHY SHOULD I, YOU LEFT ME'

'NO MORGAN I LOVE YOU, CAN YOU REMEMBER THE LAST THING I SAID TO YOU'

'YEAH, SEE YOU LOVE I AM GOING TO WORK NOW, ILL PICK MOIRA UP FROM SCHOOL, THEN I GOT HOME AND YOU HAD LEFT ME A NOTE THAT SAID _Dear Morgan, I know that you love me and I know that I love you but I love someone else more, I know this is a really bad way of divorcing you but I love someone else more and I know that I want to be with this woman, I will talk to you later. Cya love, Hunter'_

'I DID NOT SAY THAT MORGAN, WHAT I SAID IS THAT I LOVE YOU AND HAVE A GOOD SLEEP AND THEN I WENT TO MOIRA AND KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK AND THEN I WENT DOWN STAIRS SO I DIDN'T DISTURB YOU AND I WATCHED FRIENDS ON TV'

'I REMEMBER THAT, I REMEMBER YOU ACTING OUT JOEY FROM IT'

DADS FACE LIT UP 'YEAH I DID DIDN'T I'

'OH MY GOD HUNTER, I AM SO SORRY'

'ME TOO MORGAN, YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU'

I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM. WILL HUNTER GO BACK IN TIME OR WILL HE STAY WHERE HE IS AND HAVE TO FIT IN TO THE LIFE THAT HE HAS NOW WITH TWO CHILDREN.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

MORGAN'S POV

MORGAN'S POV

I CALLED MY SON, HARRY BUT MY EX HUSBAND HUNTER ANSWERED, HE SAID THAT HE COULDN'T REMEMBER HIS OWN SON BTU HE DID SAY THAT ALL HE COULD REMEMBER WAS SAYING GOODNIGHT TO ME AND KISSING OUR TWO WEEK OLD DAUGHTER ON THE CHEEK AND THEN GOING DOWNSTAIRS TO WATCH FRIENDS. HE LOVED ME AND I KNEW THAT. AND I KNOW THAT HE STILL LOVES ME. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.

I SIT ON THE COUCH WITH A CUP OF TEA; IT SMELLS LIKE CINNAMON LIKE WHAT HUNTER ALWAYS SMELLS LIKE. I SLIDE MY FINGER OVER THE TOP OF THE CUP AND IT IS THE PERFECT TEMPERATURE. I START TO READ A BOOK ABOUT A YOUNG BOY DYING OF CANCER WHEN SOMEONE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR.

I GET UP AND WALK OVER TO THE DOOR. IT'S MOIRA AT THE DOOR. I OPEN THE DOOR AND SHE IS CRYING.

'SWEETHEART WHAT IS THE MATTER?'

'IT'S INDY'

'WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH HER?'

'CAN WE GO INSIDE, IT'S COLD OUT HERE'

'YEAH HONEY OF COURSE' WE WALKED IN AND WE SAT DOWN, I HANDED HER MY CUP OF TEA, SHE SHOOK HER HEAD.

'NO, NO THANKS MUM, I JUST NEED TO TALK'

'OK HONEY WHAT HAPPENED?'

'IT'S INDY, SHE WAS HIT BY A CAR'

………………………………………………………………………………………

MOIRA'S POV

WHEN I TOLD MUM ABOUT INDY HER FACE LOOKED LIKE IT WAS ON THE VERGE OF TEARS JUST LIKE SHE HAD DONE WHEN DA LEFT US.

'OH MY GOD HONEY, IS IAN ALRIGHT'

'HE IS AT THE HOSPITAL WITH INDY'

'HONEY YOU LOOK SO TIRED, YOU ARE 7 MONTHS PREGNANT, I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, YOU NEED TO SLEEP; GO UP TO YOUR OLD ROOM'

'THANKS MUM, HEY WHERE IS HARRY'

'HE HAS FOUND DA'

'WHAT, REALLY WHERE?'

'AT HIS OLD BORDING SCHOOL'

'REALLY, ARRR'

'HONEY, WHAT'S WRONG?'

'I DON'T KNOW'

'I'LL CALL AN AMBULANCE' MUM RAN INTO THE KITCHEN WHILE I LAY DOWN ON THE GROUND, I FELT SO WEAK, I HADN'T HAD ANY SLEEP FOR 30 HOURS BECAUSE OF MY DAUGHTER INDY.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MOIRA AND HER DAUGHTER INDY. OR WILL TIME GO BACKWARDS. WILL HUNTER SEE HIS DAUGHTER AND SON GROW UP?????????????????????

I HOPE THE STORY IS GETTING BETTER THANKS FOR ALL THE NICER THINGS. YAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

I THOUGHT I MIGHT ADD SOMETHING TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD BECAUSE I HAD MADE SOME FUNNY HAHAHA OHHHH NOOOOOOS IN THE BEGINNING.


	9. Chapter 9

HUNTER'S POV

HUNTER'S POV

Harry's cell phone rings again, he answers it. I think that it is Morgan; he turns away from me. I am worried because I don't know what is wrong with Morgan. I hope she is all right. Harry hangs up and turns back to me, he has a very worried face on him. 'HARRY WHAT IS THE MATTER?'

'OK, MUM IS ALRIGHT BUT IT'S MOIRA AND YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER'

'I HAVE A GRANDDAUGHTER?'

'YES' He smiles at me 'HER NAME IS INDY AND MOIRA IS 7 MONTHS PREGNANT'

'WOW' I can't believe it I am a grandfather. I am so shocked to be learning all this in just a short time. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I am a father and I am a grandfather. Yahoooooooooo. I just wanted to jump up and down. Scream on the top of my lungs that I was a father and a grandfather.

'WELL DA, MUM JUST CALLED ME AND I AM SO WORRIED'

'WHAT'S WRONG?'

'IT IS BOTH MOIRA AND INDY'

'WHAT IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF THEM' While Harry was telling me everything that had happened to my daughter and her daughter mad me so worried. 'WELL WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO YOUR MUM, WE HAVE TO GO AND SEE MOIRA AND INDY'

'NO DA, IT WILL BE HARD ON EVERYONE JUST TO HAVE YOU BACK IN OUR LIVES'

'WHAT JUST AS HARD AS IT WAS WHEN I 'LEFT YOU'?'

'YEAH DA, MAYBE EVEN WORSE' I looked at him with a angry look on my face. what does he mean, even worse?. I cant believe he even said that.

I got so angry that I decided to walk away from him. I slowly walked away and then I found out that I was in a total different place.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HUNTER, WHERE HAS HE GONE FOR THE SECOND TIME? OH NO!

SEE I ONLY USED ONE OH AND ONE NO FOR THIS BIT BUT THAT WILL NEVER LAST HEHE OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
